


Talk to me

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Gen, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: Peter comes out to Tony in the form of a little note pinned in the corner of his workshop screen.





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something that happened in real life. :)

Tony doesn't notice it for a bit, not when his brain is embroiled in hour 13 of what will likely turn out to be a three-day stint in the workshop, hands waving nonsense to the loud music that would make a normal person deaf. Somehow, in all the chaos of opened images and recordings and calculations, he didn't accidentally close the tiny window on the bottom right corner of the holoscreen.

When the high comes down and someone's come down to bring up the several plates of food deposited over the days of his self-imposed scientific exile, _that's_ when Tony notices.

He wipes the sweat off his brow with a somewhat clean rag, saves everything to his servers and closes all the windows. All except one. Like someone had it pinned and was adamant it not go away until it was read.

"Fri, what's this?" he swipes at the window several times, lines blurring together from how tired he is.

"It seems to be a note left for you, boss," his AI returns. He makes a confused noise, too caught up with that and the throes of exhaustion to even scold his AI for the sass.

"Couldn't it have waited until after I've come back for air? Calls and texts _exist_," he waves a hand towards the message like it was an oncoming source of problems. "Who would even be able to put in a message like this on _my_ systems? Fri, are you double-agenting me under the table?"

FRIDAY, bless her circuits, makes a static-y noise that sounds like a cleared throat. "Boss, I do suggest reading the message before making any hasty decisions."

"Oh, now my AI tells me what to do, and they told me I couldn't make Skynet happen," he mutters the last part, massaging the bridge of his nose before tossing aside the rag he was still holding. "Let's see here," he pinches to zoom the tiny, tiny window to a more readable size.

_You appear to be mistaken, for I am actually bismuth, not gallium and yttrium._

"Huh," he says quietly, tilting his head to figure out if there was some kind of secret message. "Oh."

_Stupid me_, he thinks with a smile, recalling the periodic table before swiping the message away. There could only be two people who could access his own workshop screens like this, and only one of them had a penchant for science puns. "Is Peter in the premises?"

"He will be in a few hours, boss."

Tony rolls his shoulders back, cricks his neck. "Alright. I guess it's high time to talk to a spider-baby."


End file.
